Feliz Año Nuevo
by DLC Traducciones
Summary: Todos humanos. Emmett está dando una fiesta de víspera de año nuevo. B/E Escrito con Bronzehairedgirl620 One-Shot ¡Feliz año nuevo!


**Bronzehairedgirl620:** ¡Feliz año nuevo! Daddy's Little Cannibal y yo decidimos unirnos de nuevo para crear este one-shot completamente asombroso para todos ustedes. Ella es genial y es una asombrosa autora para trabajar con. Me alegra que hayamos escrito otra cosa juntas.

**Daddy's Little Cannibal:** Espero que les guste esta historia. Bronze y yo pensamos que sería más fácil escribir sólo una historia juntas que escribir dos historias separadas. Además, fue divertido trabajar de nuevo con ella.

**Summary:** Todos humanos. Emmett es el anfitrión de una fiesta de Año nuevo. B/E Muy mal summary.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece.

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**

Odiaba la víspera de año Nuevo. Era peor que San Valentín. Ok, tal vez no peor que San Valentín. Nada era peor que escuchar a tus compañeras de trabajo hablando de cómo el amor de sus vidas les llevó flores o cómo estaban planeando ir a cenar con sus novios. Pero la víspera de año nuevo era casi tan mala.

Cada uno en la fiesta, de alguna manera había conseguido pareja. Jake, uno de mis mejores amigos estaba con Leah (cómo pasó, no tengo idea), Jessica encontró a Mike,

Alice estaba con Jasper y Emmett por supuesto con Rosalie. Yo, por el otro lado, estaba sola. De nuevo.

Sabía que no debería haber venido a esta fiesta. Estaba contenta viendo el "Ball drop" (N.T.: la verdad no sé que sea, pero imagino que es un tipo de juego) en mi pequeña televisión en mi cuarto, con mis dos personas favoritas en el mundo, "Ben y Jerry". (N.T.: es una marca de helados) Estaba segura que tenía un bote de "Chunkey Monkey" (N.T.: un sabor que maneja la marca) esperándome en casa, en el congelador.

"¿Te diviertes, Bella?" Edward preguntó, dándome una copa de champagne, lo tomé y le di un gran trago.

"Me la estoy pasando de maravilla" puse la mejor sonrisa sarcástica que podía mostrar.

"Me alegro que hayas venido" Él se apoyó contra la pared que tenía al lado. "Sé cuánto detestas las fiestas."

Me encogí de hombros. "Era esto o pasar la noche en pijama, viendo el Ball drop en la tele." omití la parte en donde me iba a devorar mi bote de Chunkey Monkey.

"Además, Emmett sabe cómo dar una fiesta interesante."

Edward dio un fuerte bufido. Le sonreí. No había nada que decir. Los dos recordamos el pasado cuatro de julio (N.T.: independencia de Estados Unidos). Nunca había visto tantos bomberos juntos en toda mi vida. Hubiera sido emocionante si no nos hubieran evacuado a todos del edificio.

"¿Ya has bailado?"

"No." negué con la cabeza.

"¿Y tú?" pregunté.

"¿Podrías esperarme un segundo? Tengo que hablar con alguien de algo." Me dio su copa de champagne y comenzó a caminar.

"Ok" murmuré, arrepintiéndome de eso. No debí preguntarle si ya había bailado. Eso fácilmente podría ser tomado como que yo quería bailar con él, que significaba que me él me gustaba, que podría significar que él se sentiría incómodo porque era obvio que yo no le gustaba.

"Soy una gran perdedora" gemí, bebiendo el resto de champagne de mi copa y un poco de la de Edward.

Caminé a la mesa de refrescos, con mi copa vacía en la mano. Dejé las copas en la mesa y tomé una llena. Me atiborro cuando estoy deprimida. La afortunada sustancia del día de hoy resultó ser el alcohol.

Era la definición de perdedor - estando sola y deprimida al lado de la mesa de bocadillos con una expresión completamente patética en mi cara.

"¿Te diviertes?" unos brazos envolvieron mi cintura por detrás, su voz baja y ronca en mi oído.

"¡Me asustaste!" puse mi mano en mi corazón y tomé largos y profundos respiros.

Él me soltó lentamente, cruzando sus brazos enfrente de su pecho, haciendo una sonrisa engreída. Le acerqué su copa de champagne para que la tomara. Negó con la cabeza. Entonces, me terminé el resto del champagne por él.

"¿Qué haces aquí sola?" preguntó, observando mi situación. Fruncí el ceño, fijándome en su perfecta sonrisa. "Tú me dejaste." acusé. "Entonces vine a buscar consuelo en otra cosa."

"Pobre Bella" él canturreó en tono burlón, acercándose un poco a mí. Irritándome.

"Lo siento. Pero regresé ¿o no?"

Me encogí de hombros. "See. Aquí estás. E irritándome demasiado." Estaba impresionada con mi habilidad para actuar como si ya no estuviera interesada en él.

Él río, el Edward que conocía regresaba. Sus ojos brillaron con interés y sonrió suavemente, extendiéndome su mano para que yo la tomara.

"¿Bailas conmigo?" él preguntó. Enarqué una ceja, esperando la broma. Aunque yo sinceramente esperaba que no hubiera una. Las palmas de mis manos, inmediatamente empezaron a sudar, y mariposas volaban en mi estómago cuando capté sus palabras. Su expresión fue decayendo con cada segundo que dejaba pasar.

Yo pasé los últimos tres minutos convenciéndome que él estaba enojado conmigo por haber insinuado que quería bailar con él. Necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo.

"Quiero decir" retractándose, nervioso. "Como amigos. ¿Qué sería de la víspera de año nuevo si no bailara con una de mis mejores amigas?"

Apreté mis labios y asentí sin ganas. "Si, ¿qué sería?" pregunté retóricamente, puse mi mano sobre la suya y él me guió a la pista de baile. Estaba emocionada porque al fin iba a bailar con él, pero la idea de que solo fuera como amigos no se iba de mi cabeza.

"¿Sabes que inconscientemente te podría poner en el hospital con esto, verdad?" le aclaré mientras él ponía sus manos en mis caderas.

Edward sonrió insolentemente. "Deseo tomar ese riesgo."

Suspiré y él me ayudó a poner mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mi cabeza descansaba perfectamente debajo de su barbilla. Me abrazó con fuerza, mientras otra canción se escuchaba, cortesía de Alice, él tarareó la melodía en su aliento. Traté de mover mis pies junto con los de él, estando eternamente agradecida porque no hiciera movimientos complicados conmigo.

"No lo estás haciendo tan mal." Él murmuró y rió del rubor que cubría mis mejillas.

"Eres más coordinada de lo que piensas."

"Es porque apenas nos movemos." Señalé. "Si tratáramos de movernos más, estaría asustada de lo que pudiera pasar."

"Estoy bien así." Susurró y recargó su barbilla en mi cabeza. Me acerqué lentamente, deseando que esto dejara de ser un gesto de amistad e inhalé hondo, deseando que todos los ruidos que nos rodeaban desaparecieran. La música, el cotilleo de la demás gente, los fuegos artificiales, todo. Que desapareciera, que nos dejara en paz.

Sabía que no duraría mucho, pero cuando los últimos acordes sonaron y les siguieron los aplausos, mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Edward suspiró, apretó una de mis manos antes de alejarse de mí, sus ojos se estrecharon en rendijas cuando miró algún punto detrás de mí.

"Aquí vamos…" él gimió, regresando a mí lado. Volteé, reprimiendo una mueca al ver a Mike acercándose a mí, parecía esperanzado.

"Hey, Bella," él lo dijo un tanto suave. "¿Quieres bailar?"

Reí disimuladamente ante su intento de ser amable, pero mordí mi labio, dando un paso hacia él. "Sip. Ok."

Su sonrisa se extendió mientras comenzaba a moverme con él, esforzándome para ignorar la mirada furiosa de Edward. Él no tenía ninguna razón para eso, además de que odiaba a Mike desde la primaria.

"Te mira como si fueras un pedazo de carne." Edward sentenció cuando la canción llegó a su fin. Me encogí de hombros, tomando un bocadillo de las bandejas que paseaban alrededor de nosotros. Brevemente pensé por qué se preocupaba tanto, pero fui interrumpida por Emmett, que había decidido tomar un descanso en sus tareas de anfitrión y aparecer enfrente de mí sosteniendo una copa media vacía de champagne en su mano.

"¡Hey! ¡Mis dos personas favoritas!" dijo, un poco ebrio.

"Emm," dije, quitándole la copa de su mano y poniéndola en la mesa. "¿Cómo vas?"

"Maravilloso." él dijo, antes de mirarnos a nosotros dos. "¿Qué hay de _ustedes_? ¿Cómo _van_?"

Sinceramente, yo lamentaba el día en que Alice le dijo de mi extremadamente pequeño enamoramiento.

"Muy bien." yo forcé una sonrisa extra amplia.

"¿Listos para los fuegos artificiales?" preguntó nuevamente, algo que él había buscado desde una semana antes.

"Yo sí." Edward sonrió brillante a mi lado.

"Hey Edward, tú y Bella-"

"Emmett."Edward lo interrumpió. "Creo que has tenido bastante para beber. Tal vez necesites sentarte."

"No," movió su mano en el aire. "Pero tú te acercaste hace rato preguntándome-"

"Emmett, ¿no quieres ver los fuegos artificiales?" Edward lo interrumpió de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos y los fuegos artificiales?" pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

"Duh, ¡fuegos artificiales!" dijeron los dos al unísono.

Puse mis ojos en blanco. "Hombres."

"No olvides lo que te dije, Edward." Emmett palmeó su hombro antes de irse. Una sonrisa abierta en su rostro y un brillo en sus ojos.

Miré a Edward, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

"Vamos," el me apresuró, viéndose como un muy entusiasmado cachorro.

"¡Nos perderemos los fuegos artificiales!"

"¿Estamos emocionados?" me burlé de él mientras me tomaba de la mano y me ponía afuera, en el balcón. Me dirigió una mirada ácida antes de ponerme justo en el borde, su pecho presionado contra mi espalda mientras contemplábamos al oscuro y despejado cielo.

"No lo arruines. Esto sólo es una vez al año y quiero disfrutarlo."

"Son dos veces. ¿Estamos olvidando nuestro 4 de julio?" pregunté.

"See, a excepción de esta vez, no creo que tengamos que llamar al departamento de bomberos."

Yo reí. Otro recuerdo de un ebrio Emmett parado enfrente de una llamarada, con un hot dog en una mano y un bombón en la otra, cantando canciones para acampar, mientras la familia y los invitados corrían y gritaban por el fuego que estaba destruyendo los muebles.

"¿Bella?" él preguntó quedamente, casi muy bajo para oír. Giré mi cabeza, esperando el resto de su declaración. Él abrió su boca, pero la cerró rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño antes de mirarme. "Gracias por aguantarme esta noche."

Fruncí el ceño, confundida, pero fui interrumpida por una explosión de un petardo. Él suspiró, haciéndome señas para que me volviera y él descansara su barbilla en mi hombro como solíamos hacer cuando éramos niños. Me recliné, esperando hasta que alguien de adentro comenzara la cuenta regresiva desde el 15, el resto de la multitud uniéndose cuando llegó al 10.

"¡10!"

"¿Bella?" Edward preguntó, con voz temblorosa. Examine su rostro, sorprendiéndome de verlo nervioso.

"¡9!"

Podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro. El dulce olor de su perfume rodeándome. "¿Sip?" traté de sonar indiferente, pero fallé miserablemente.

"¡8!"

"Yo…" él tartamudeó, cerrando sus ojos un momento. Esperé impacientemente, queriendo preguntarle qué quería, pero no estaba segura de cómo.

"¡7!"

Lo dejé por ahora, volteando my cabeza hacia delante, sonriendo al ver a Alice y Jasper se detenían a un lado nuestro. Ella me dio una sonrisa enorme, manteniendo su mano arriba para mostrar un pequeño anillo de diamante, el mismo por el cual Jasper había estado estresado por un mes. Le guiñé un ojo, aún preocupada por la inexistente respiración de

Edward cerca de mi oído.

Tragué saliva cuando sentí sus labios rozar mi hombro mientras descansaba su barbilla ahí una vez más, contando quedamente con los demás.

"¡6!"

"¡5!"

Él cubrió mi hombro izquierdo con mi cabello, pasando su mano por él antes de regresarla a mi cintura. Mordí mi labio. _Él ha hecho esto antes_, razoné. _Han sido amigos por años. No es raro que te toque._

"¡4!"

"Bella," él susurró de nuevo, sólo que esta vez no sonaba como que él tuviera algo que decir.

"¡3!"

"¡2!"

"¡1!"

Fuegos artificiales estallaron enfrente de nosotros, un arcoíris de colores cegó mi visión. Parpadeé, tratando de ver lo qué estaba enfrente de mí cuando sentí una mano sosteniendo la parte posterior de mi cuello.

Instantáneamente sabiendo que era Edward, volteé hacia él, capaz de distinguir su cabello broncíneo y sus vibrantes ojos verdes. Me acerqué instintivamente, sonrojándome al ver que él hacía lo mismo. Su otra mano acunó mi mejilla.

"¿Edward?" murmuré, pero encontré sus labios chocando contra los míos.

Jadeé por la sorpresa, una mano agarrando su brazo y la otra colgando suelta, insegura de qué hacer. Lo sentí sonreír, levantándome del suelo así que estuve cerca de su altura y mis dos brazos me mantenían cerca de él, sus dedos enredándose en mi cabello.

"Feliz año nuevo." Murmuró cuando se alejó para respirar, su pulgar trazó mi labio inferior. Yo tirité, el viento sopló más fuerte y él se quitó su chaqueta, poniéndola sobre mis hombros cuando me llevaba hacia adentro. Fui a deslizar la puerta de vidrio pero él me detuvo, jalándome hacia él, besándome de nuevo.

"¿Qué…?" me calmé. "¿Qué fue eso?"

Su expresión se endureció y me sorprendí de verlo sonrojarse. "Lo siento." Dijo impulsivamente, volteando hacia otro lado. "Emmett me dijo y yo solo-"

Le di un codazo, deteniéndolo. "Gracias." Dije lentamente, sonriendo. No estaba segura de qué otra manera transmitir mis emociones, pero él pareció entender la idea general. Tomó mi mano y comenzó a trazar círculos en mi palma.

"Parece que no somos los únicos." él rió, agachando su cabeza. Seguí su mirada, sorprendiéndome de ver a Mike y Jess juntos, ambos lucían más felices de lo que estuvieron en toda la noche.

"Es lo mejor," continuó. "No tendré que matarlo. Vivirá otro año."

Rodé mis ojos, parándome de puntitas para besar suavemente su mejilla.

"Feliz año nuevo." Dije tímidamente.

"Feliz año nuevo, Bella." Él me sonrió antes de besar mi mejilla.

"¡Te dije que funcionaría, Edward!" Emmett gritó desde el balcón.

Lo miré y fruncí el ceño. "¿Te dijo qué?" pregunté, mirando de nuevo a Edward.

Se sonrojó. Sus mejillas eran un rojo brillante. "Emmett me dijo mas o menos…cuando te dejé para ir…Emmett me dijo que te besara." Finalmente aceptó.

Mordí mi labio y me reí. No pude hacer nada más que rodar mis ojos.

"¡Feliz año nuevo, Emmett!" le grité hasta el balcón.

"¡Asegúrense de usar condón!" gritó de regreso, haciéndonos sonrojar la vergüenza y la emoción.

**FIN**

**Daddy's Little Cannibal:** bueno, Bronze se ha ido. Está en camino a Corpus Christi. Pero de verdad estoy muy contenta de cómo esto terminó y espero que ella también lo esté cuando vuelva. Gracias por leer y por favor, no duden en dejar un review. Unos cuantos anuncios. La historia de Bronze "Stop roll and roll" ha sido nominada para Twilight Awards (¡felicidades para ella!) Y yo actualicé "Till Death Do Us Part". Asegúrense de checar ambas historias y gracias por las palabras de aliento.

Bronzehairedgirl620  
and

Daddy's Little Cannibal

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awwww bno ps por fin terminé jejeje, hmmm espero que les haya gustado el fic y se agradecen reviews, aunqe la historia no esté en mi cuenta, sino aquí, sería bonito leer sus comentarios  
xoxo  
Lei-Clln

Estrella: Mil gracias a Lei que hizo un excelente trabajo con la traducción (:


End file.
